


Le terribili tre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eternamente affranta [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/F, Flash Fic, Girl Power, M/M, Revenge, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].[Accenni fem-slash].Il povero Ron non sa di essere nel mirino di tre ragazze vendicative per niente sottovalutabili.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Hermione, Pansy ParkinsonPrompt: Aracnofobia





	Le terribili tre

Le terribili tre  


Luna accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò alla poltrona. Incrociò le braccia e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ci penserà due volte a chiamarmi Lunatica” sussurrò. Si attorcigliò una ciocca di capelli biondo chiaro intorno alla bacchetta e la mise dietro l’orecchio. Hermione le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e i suoi capelli arruffati colpirono il ravanello all’orecchio di Lovegood facendolo oscillare. Chiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

“Voglio vedere adesso chi è la secchiona che sembra solo un maschio” sussurrò. Pansy mise le mani sui fianchi e alzò il capo. Le ciocche dei corti capelli neri a caschetto le colpirono il mento. Aprì le gambe e si sporse in avanti, facendo oscillare la cravatta argento e verde.

“Nessuno penserebbe che una Serpeverde, una Grifondoro e una Corvonero si sono unite per vendicarsi dello stesso sciocco ragazzino. Ed inoltre quell’idiota penserà che sono stati i suoi fratelli gemelli” sussurrò. Hermione riaprì gli occhi e incrociò le braccia.

“Ron imparerà a temere le donne” mormorò. Luna le mise la mano sul fianco e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non è mica colpa nostra se soffre di aracnofobia. E gli è andata bene, io gli avrei messo un puggilioppo sotto il cuscino” sussurrò. Si ticchettò con l’indice sulle labbra piene. Pansy raggiunse le due e si sedette ai loro piedi. Si girò e guardò la porta della stanza delle necessità.

“Imparerà che non si deridono tre come noi” sibilò.


End file.
